


An Uncomplicated Evening

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Porn, Brothels, Character Study, Clone Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Konoha Brothel Story, Naughty, Naughty Ninjas, Oral Sex, POV Hatake Kakashi, POV Shiranui Genma, Porn, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shiranui Genma Has Issues, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tree Porn, Tree Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Kakashi has recently been removed from the ranks of ANBU, and plagued with self-doubt at the prospect of teaching genin. Genma, as a member of the Hokage guard, has his own struggles when it comes to protecting the Sandaime.  The two comrades join forces in an effort to escape their troubled thoughts, and embark on an evening free from the worries of their shinobi world.





	1. An Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing fanfiction, I hadn't set out to write stories about these crazy ninjas going to visit brothels. But now that I've started, I can't seem to stop. This marks my third Konoha Brothel story, and my first installment to the series that will be a chaptered fic. At some point, I will group them all together into a collection.
> 
> Although this chapter is tame, I have rated the overall piece as explicit because there will be smut. ;-)
> 
> I do not own these characters, I had a wonderful time exploring them.

Not for the first time in his life, Kakashi allowed his mind to be pulled along by his feet.

He’d spent so much time thinking, second-guessing, thinking, doubting, and then thinking some more in recent days.  He’d known exactly what to expect, and what was expected of him during his years in ANBU.  After a decade of succinct and secretive orders, now he was supposed to adopt the mantle of ‘teacher,’ openly guiding genin through the dangers of the shinobi world.  His first attempt at leading a team, albeit through no fault of his own, was a discouraging failure. The Sandaime’s assurances and Kakashi’s self-doubt were now trapped in cyclical, repeating patterns within his mind.  He surrendered to his feet when they took charge of the situation, slipping into his sandals and tugging the rest of him out of his head.

The path they led Kakashi on was a familiar one.  It held the promise of ease and escape at the end.  Almost the same moment his brain registered the destination his feet had chosen, it approved of the plan, just as eager as the rest of him for a change of situation and scenery.

Giving himself over to his surroundings, he breathed in the sunset through the fabric mask he wore.  Tucked between the smells of local cuisine behind him, and the fragrance of native shrubbery ahead of him was his own scent, trapped within the cloth that covered his nose.  Kakashi closed his one exposed eye, reassured by the association of himself within the aromas he identified with his home.  He felt himself just as inextricably linked to the Hidden Leaf village.  This is where he belonged, even when he was unsure of his change of role within it.

Kakashi didn’t want to linger on a thought that threatened to return him to the cycle he’d meant to break from.  Instead, he readjusted his focus to the destination ahead of him in a section of Konoha that was beyond the marketplace and food stalls.  Away from the bustle of chattering civilians.  Separate from the silence and seriousness of shinobis.  He reopened his right eye to the welcome sight of a river, flanked by many and varied trees along its banks.  The single bridge that spanned the natural barrier stood directly in his path.  On the other side lay a hidden place within the Hidden Leaf, where many secrets were confidently kept.

His thoughts were interrupted by movement within the long shadows cast by the trees that bordered the river when another familiar aspect of his home-this time in the form of a comrade-emerged.  The other man didn’t seem to notice him, which by itself was telling of a ninja with something substantial on their mind.  Kakashi registered the frustration in the profile he recognized immediately.  The other man’s brows were knit together above eyes that hadn’t lifted from the road.  Hands decidedly shoved within the pockets of his trousers, and a senbon was furiously bobbing between his lips.

Kakashi thought it best to announce his presence.  “Yo, Genma.”

Genma raised his eyes to the source of the greeting, and the silver-haired elite didn’t miss the split second it took for his comrade to collect himself before speaking.

“Hey there, Kakashi.  Out for an evening stroll?”

“Something like that,” one grey eye narrowed at two brown ones that nervously darted to the structure on the other side of the bridge.  “You?”

Genma’s eyes snapped back to Kakashi’s hidden face, and the senbon in his mouth clicked against his teeth when he chuckled.  “Something like that, yeah.  I uh,” he lifted a hand to unnecessarily straighten the kerchief he wore “take this path when I want to clear my head.”

Kakashi turned his gaze to the river running alongside them and sighed, “same.  At least,” it was his turn to give in to the nervous habit of scratching the back of his head “that’s why you find me here tonight, anyway.”

“You met your first genin team yesterday, right?”  Genma’s proximity to the Hokage must mean he knew some of the inner workings of the village.  “How did it go?”

The image of three genins that were too willing to fight each other came to mind, and Kakashi knew his comrade wouldn’t miss the wince that played on his visible features.  “About as bad as it could go. I sent them back to the academy.”  There was no way he would allow brats with no sense of teamwork to proceed to accept missions.  In this at least, he was sure of himself.

Genma had indeed caught the wince and let go of the jabs he had lined up at his comrade’s expense.  “Well, I’m sure you had a good reason to fail them.  You know better than most how rough it can be out there.”

Kakashi continued to watch the river flow by.  “I’m not so sure I’m cut out for teaching genin.  I’m not exactly qualified to be a role model,” he scoffed.  “But enough about me,” he turned his head and his attention away from himself and onto the tokubetsu jounin “what’s clouding your head so badly that you need an ‘evening stroll’ to clear it?”

Genma wasn’t quick to answer as he appeared to be choosing his next words with great care.  “I have doubts…I mean, I have suspicions about a previous member of the Hokage’s counsel.”

Kakashi didn’t have to wonder at who Genma might be talking about, but without knowing the extent of his fellow ninja’s information on Danzo Shimura, he settled on offering the most obvious question he could think of.  “Have you brought your concerns up to Lord Third?”

Genma’s eyes met Kakashi’s only briefly before he replied “no.”  Then he cast his gaze back in the direction he’d come from.  “Not yet, anyway.  I don’t know as much as I’d like about the man I’m referring to or his relationship to the Sandaime.  But,” he closed his eyes and exhaled sharply.  “I’m not convinced that simply leaving him under ‘house arrest’ is the best way to handle the situation.”

“Hmm,” Kakashi nodded in understanding as he considered whether any of his past dealings with Danzo could be shared with his comrade.  Just as he reluctantly concluded that it wouldn’t be his place to discuss them anyway, the perfect distraction presented itself.

The lights on the other side of the bridge flickered to life, illuminating the path both shinobi chose to take that evening.

Genma cleared his throat, “how about we just leave it at that for now.  I could really use an uncomplicated evening for a change.”  He resumed walking towards the bridge, and upon reaching it, directed a smirk over his shoulder at the former ANBU Captain who remained where he stood.  “Weren’t you coming this way too?”

Any hesitation Kakashi may have felt after his unexpected meeting with a comrade was forgotten at the mention of having an ‘uncomplicated evening.’  “Yeah. Right behind you.”

Kakashi removed a hand from his pocket and let his fingers trail along the railing as he crossed the bridge.  This point marked a transformation, one that he welcomed each time he arrived at it.  On one side of the river, he was a formidable weapon of Konoha.  With each step, the weight of expectations and duty lessened.  By the time he reached the other side, he had allowed himself to be just a man in a uniform.

It appeared that Genma underwent a similar experience.  The senbon stilled in his mouth as a sigh slipped past it.  He’d pulled his hands from his pockets as well, one removing the kerchief from his head, while the fingers of the other combed through his shaggy brown hair.

Kakashi held back before the steps that lead up to the entrance of their shared destination.  He wasn’t sure if he ought to proceed alongside his comrade or linger behind and offer Genma the opportunity to arrange his visit in private.  He busied himself by inspecting the lily pads and lotus blossoms floating in the pond alongside the footpath.  He heard the brunette’s footsteps come to a halt before opening the door.

“Hey Hatake, have you had dinner?  Because I haven’t, and I wouldn’t mind having a few laughs with you along with it.”

Kakashi looked up at the stars that began poking out of the inky night sky.  For ten years he’d refused every and all invitation because all he knew were Black Ops missions that he was forbidden to speak of.  There had been precious few laughs shared with his fellow ANBU agents, but now he was no longer a part of that world, and it wasn’t necessary to isolate himself because of it.  Perhaps, it was time to take a step out of the shadows.  He tugged his facial mask down to hang below his chin, before turning to face his fellow shinobi, offering a smirk in reply.

“Well alright then,” Genma smiled broadly, tucking his senbon behind his ear and opening the door.  “After you.”


	2. Becoming Unencumbered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I haven't abandoned this story :)  
> Thank you to Moonlight_Lily for returning once again as beta for my fics. I appreciate you so much <3

It seemed that Hatake was in a rare mood this evening and Genma welcomed the change in his comrade. He clapped Kakashi on the shoulder and chuckled as they entered the establishment.

They were greeted by the backs of the hostess and another guest with a familiar spiky purple ponytail. Genma could overhear the hostess tell her, “The three companions you requested will join you shortly,” before Anko caught sight of them and smirked over the collar of her long tan coat.

Kakashi discreetly coughed beside him, and Genma’s own snickers tickled the back of his throat as the hostess approached them. “Good evening and welcome esteemed shinobi guests. How may we serve you this evening?” She bowed to them.

“We could do with an uncomplicated evening,” Kakashi offered.

Genma slipped the senbon between his lips as he smiled at the repetition of his words and he was quick to add, “With dinner, a good view and good company.”

The hostess returned their smiles with one of her own. “This way please.” She gestured to them in an invitation to follow her down the hallway to their left. She stopped at the door at the end of the hall and pulled it open. “This room has the best view of the courtyard.”

Genma curled his tongue around the senbon in his mouth as his eyes drank in the room. There were few furnishings within; one large low table stained a deep brown, flanked by two wide square floor cushions of the same hue on either side. As he stepped inside, his foot was cushioned by the woven straw tatami mat, worn and soft. Paper lanterns stood from the floor in both far corners opposite to him. The simplicity of the room’s décor highlighted its feature: two shoji doors were left wide open, framing the view of the well-maintained courtyard that lay just beyond them. A Japanese maple tree proudly grew thick branches that spread upward like veins from its base into a crown of gold, orange, and red autumn leaves.

The warm air in the room served as a reminder of the hot summer it had been in Konoha. Genma was grateful for the gentle night breeze that the opened doors allowed in. It bore the crispness of the changing season, refreshing and invigorating him.

 The sound of shuffling feet drew his attention to the right side of the room. The hostess approached a narrow paulownia wood chest that had been deliberately placed where it could remain unnoticed against the wall. She pulled open two of the three drawers, then pushed aside one of the sliding doors, retrieving a yukata and obi for each of the men.

Genma accepted the two garments the hostess handed to him and watched her cross the room to give the rest to Kakashi. “Please change into these and make yourselves comfortable,” she said. “I’ll return in a few moments.” The hostess bowed herself out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kakashi retreated to one corner, turning his back to him before he began to undress and so Genma did the same. He unzipped his vest and shrugged it off, sighing at the relief of its weight leaving his shoulders. The brunette pulled the senbon from his mouth, yanked his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor as well. He carefully inserted one sharp end of the senbon underneath the cotton bindings around one trouser leg, cut through them and then repeated the action to free his other leg before returning the senbon to his mouth. The tokubetsu jounin hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers, tugging them down to step out of them. He had to turn to the side to shake one foot out and in so doing spied a bared cheek of Hatake’s pale rear. Genma turned back to his corner and pushed his final article of clothing off as well.

He picked up his muted maroon yukata and thrust his arms through the sleeves, enjoying the soft, breathable fabric as it glided along the hair on his skin. He bunched his uniform into a pile in the corner and reached for the obi the hostess had chosen for him. It was nearly the same shade as his hair, and he wound it twice around his waist before tying it off, leaving a large gap in his robe above it. Genma kicked the last of his discarded clothing into the corner with his heel as he turned to face his fellow shinobi.

Kakashi had just finished tying his black and grey speckled obi, securing his cobalt blue yukata tightly against his frame. Genma noticed the other’s uniform had been neatly folded, the garments stacked upon each other in a tidy pyramid in his corner. Hatake folded his arms across his chest and looked down at his yukata. “Whenever I arrive here, it’s by chance, and yet I’m treated as if I was expected,” he said.

Genma chuckled his agreement, tucked his thumbs into the obi at his waist and strode across the room to the open doors that led out to the courtyard. He leaned his frame against one of the doors and Kakashi joined him to enjoy the view. “That’s really something, isn’t it?” Genma pointed at the maple tree as he offered his admiration of it. “I wonder how old it is.”

“Hmm,” came Kakashi’s husky reply. “I don’t think I’ve ever looked at a tree and wondered about it like that. Actually,” the silver-haired jounin tucked his hands into the sleeves of his yukata and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, “I can’t remember the last time I just _looked_ at a tree instead of assessing it.”

“Assessing it?” Genma tried to scan the tree with an analytical eye instead of an appreciative one.

“Yeah. You see,” Kakashi pointed at a prominent thick and twisted branch that extended out from the base of the tree, “that branch could support my weight and would be good to jump from. Or,” he raised his arm to a cluster of leaves high above the ground, “that would provide a good vantage point while remaining hidden.”

“I do see,” Genma lisped his reply around the senbon in his mouth. “I suppose that’s how I ought to see it too, as a member of the Hokage guard,” he muttered.

“Not necessarily,” Kakashi’s reply came quickly. “What do you think of when you look at it?”

Hatake’s tone of voice and quiet volume betrayed his genuine interest in Genma’s perspective, or so the tokubetsu jounin reassured himself. He shelved a glib reply in favor of the truth. “When I look at a tree as old as that one, I wonder if it was planted within the village by one of the founders, or if the founders planted the village around _it_.”

The breeze found its way into the gap of Genma’s robe, so he freed his thumbs to fold his arms across his chest. “It’s a reassuring thought,” he continued his explanation. “to know that it thrives after so much time and change.”

Kakashi nodded his head slowly in understanding. Then he broke the brief silence between the pair with a soft chuckle. “You know, if the Professor were here, he’d be comparing the leaves to the Will of Fire.”

“It would be poetic, I’m sure.” Genma couldn’t help a hushed laugh.

A rap at the door to their room ended their conversation. “Excuse me, honorable shinobi, I’ve returned with this evening’s menu. May I come in?”

“Please, before we become brooding philosophers instead of ninja,” Kakashi murmured just loud enough for his comrade to hear.

Genma swallowed his laughter and called over his shoulder. “Yes, you may.”

Both men turned to face not one, but three women that stood in the doorway to their shared room. The hostess entered to set the menu on the table and turned to introduce the other two women. “Allow me to present your companions for this evening, Sentaku and Zaira.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentaku=Choice  
> Zaira=Western Orchid (you know who you are xoxo)


	3. Uninhibited Pleasures

Kakashi was doing his best to lose himself in his surroundings.

A few times, he had succeeded. As was expected of any visit here, the hostess had assessed their needs correctly and matched them with the best company he and Genma could’ve hoped for.

Zaira, an exotic beauty with sun-kissed skin and hair, was an artist. Her dimples were displayed when she smiled, which was often. She had settled herself where she could best survey the people within the room and the grand view beyond it. She had intended to create a memento that captured the evening, but Kakashi, ever-protective of his identity, had asked to be omitted from it. If Zaira had been disappointed by his request, she didn’t let on. She simply adjusted her easel where she sat and seemed content to paint what her deep brown eyes collected from the scene. It was clear to Kakashi that Genma enjoyed being the focus of her attention. The tokubetsu jounin had barely been able to pull his eyes away from the artist, even when dinner had been served.

The shinobi were treated to a kaiseki-ryōri meal that had been both impressive and satisfying. Each dish was carefully arranged and consisted of the best of what the autumn season had to offer. Typically, Kakashi would gulp his meager meals in private, and he was surprised at how different it was to _savor_ his dinner; sampling from each dish while discussing the taste, preparation and his enjoyment of it.

It was during dinner that Sentaku’s talents began to show. She wasn’t what Kakashi would call a ‘classic beauty.’ However, her square jaw, narrow nose, glossy black hair, and violet eyes were striking features he admired. She had a talent for conversation and when the meal was over, shared her gift for storytelling. She had the loveliest voice, he thought. Her feminine timbre caught his attention and held it, leading him through her tale. The more she spoke, the more her eyes sparkled, and he was captivated by her. His mind conjured images of what he wished to do to her and with her, and he shifted himself to sit closer to her as the evening wore on.

Kakashi was now near enough to touch Sentaku. He eased one hand on the floor, sliding it behind her and she placed her hand on his knee, gently squeezing to show she preferred him too.

Whether Genma noticed or not, Kakashi wasn’t sure. But the tokubetsu jounin stood from the table and walked to Zaira’s side. “May I see what you’ve been painting?” he asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, cast him a dimpled smile and nodded her approval. Genma absentmindedly rubbed her arm as he walked around the easel to look at her work.

It was clear to Kakashi that Genma appreciated her painting because he stared at it quietly for some time. The brunette drew a sharp intake of breath and turned to Zaira. “Thank you,” he said softly to her.

Genma took one hand of hers in each of his and kissed the stained fingers that held her brush. He pulled her to her feet, wrapped an arm around her waist and swayed back and forth, leading her body with his. “Dance with me,” he said.

Zaira giggled softly and allowed herself to be waltzed and twirled out through the doors that led to the courtyard. Genma paused when they had exited the room. He smirked around the senbon in his mouth, issuing a pointed look to Kakashi and slid the shoji doors closed between the couples.

Kakashi was impressed at his comrade’s ability to secure and seduce Zaira. He felt the full weight of his own unpolished social skills and his recent insecurities returned to the forefront of his mind.

He wanted the woman beside him, but more than that, he wanted to thrill her.

He turned himself to face Sentaku fully, placed one hand on her leg and gently tugged her hair loose with his other. Kakashi tangled his fingers in the locks at the back of her head as he inched nearer to her. “Your voice must be tired after entertaining us with your story.” His hand crept higher up her leg towards her waist as his husky voice rumbled from his chest.

“I don’t mind.” Even just above a whisper, her voice enchanted him.

Sentaku tilted her head into his touch, and Kakashi leaned forward, closing the distance between them. He pressed his nose into her cheek, breathing her in as his mouth closed over hers. His gentle, tentative kiss was quickly overtaken by his need to have her, to satisfy her, to prove he was more than enough.

Kakashi’s lips moved insistently, and Sentaku matched his eagerness. She gently nipped at his top lip, suckled the bottom one, and he felt her hands at his back pulling him into her, increasing his hunger.

His mind raced through ideas on how best to please her, but Kakashi second-guessed each thought almost as quickly as it came to him. His frustration leaked from his intentions into his attentions to her.

His hand found the sash that kept her yukata closed over her form and he tugged at the knot as he broke the kiss. “Tell me,” he growled as he licked at her, running his tongue from her chin to trace a line across her lips up to the tip of her nose. “Tell me a fantasy of yours.”

Sentaku gasped and wavered when he loosened her obi. He wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her pressed against him. “Tell me,” he said again and dipped his head to suck at her neck.

“I, oh,” she sighed before trying again. “I like to be touched… I like to feel hands on my body; I’d like to be touched while…unh,” her soft moan became a gasp.

Kakashi unlatched himself from her neck to look at her. He waited for Sentaku to open her eyes before he guessed at her desire. “You want more than one man?”

Her eyes darkened, and she gave the slightest nod in reply.

“I can be more than one man.” He smirked while he brought his other hand down behind her back to weave the signs that would create a corporeal shadow of himself.

The clone knelt behind Sentaku, freeing Kakashi’s hands from her waist and continued to undress the woman between his fabricated self and his original. Kakashi returned his mouth to Sentaku’s neck, kissing lower this time and used his hands to slide her yukata off her body.

Sentaku moaned her approval and gave herself over to the stimulation of both men touching her. Her hands fumbled at the obi tied around Kakashi’s waist, hasty in her need for more of him. He let his hands fall to his sides and straightened, allowing her better access to remove his clothing. He watched as his clone kissed her shoulder and brought his hands around to cup her breasts.

Kakashi reached for her again, but the clone looked up and addressed him. “Lie down.”

“What?” Kakashi wasn’t expecting his clone to make suggestions.

“Lie down,” the clone repeated, punctuating the words to stress that he meant them.

Sentaku began to stiffen in the clone’s arms in confusion. “Don’t worry,” the clone whispered the reassurance into her ear and kissed her just below it. “I know why he made me. His thoughts are my thoughts,” the clone looked up at Kakashi again, “and they’re exhausting.”

She looked at Kakashi with lust-clouded violet eyes, waiting for his reaction. He watched his clone smooth his hands down her abdomen and stroke her inner thighs. His breath quickened at the sight, he felt his loins tighten, and his arousal firmed fully.

“Do you see how much I want you?” the clone crooned into Sentaku’s ear and she eased herself back to lean against him. She brought one of the shadow’s hands back up to her breast, relishing the touch and the effect it had upon her original companion.

The clone smirked at Kakashi over her shoulder. “I’ll fulfill my purpose, and I’ll satisfy more than one need before I’m done.” He emphasized his point by pressing his fingers into her inner thigh, and Sentaku arched her back at his touch.

The clone kissed her throat and kneaded her breast drawing another moan from her. “Perhaps you can help convince me to lie down,” he suggested to her.

Sentaku proved to be able to persuade Kakashi to lie down. One touch where he needed it most, and he was willing to go along with the clone’s plan, even though he didn’t know what that was.

She crawled over him, taking him in her hand and stroked him lightly as she kissed her way up his body. The clone stayed true to his word and never stopped touching her, stroking her spine first with one hand and then the other as he removed his yukata.

Kakashi barely registered the sound of his voice utter words that he didn’t speak. “Bring my hands above my head.”

He didn’t struggle when Sentaku straddled his chest to obey his copy, and his shadow proved quicker than himself, stepping on Kakashi’s open palms the moment she removed her hands from his.

“I could dispel you.” Kakashi tried to make eye contact with his other around the identical, impressive erection that bobbed above his head.

“But then you risk disappointing her, and I _know_ you don’t want that.” The clone smirked down at him before returning his gaze to Sentaku.

“Come here,” the shadow gently issued his command to her and Kakashi felt her body tremble in anticipation. His clone was correct, he didn’t want to disappoint her, and her obvious excitement increased his own.

His clone stroked the side of her face when she leaned forward, bracing herself with her hands on Kakashi’s chest. “I also know I’ve wanted to taste you all evening.”

Kakashi’s eyes closed and he groaned as his cock jerked at the thought. Sentaku shivered before situating herself to hover above his face. With his hands pinned to the floor, he touched her the only way he could, giving in to his own desire as well. He heard her heavy breathing and ran his tongue slowly along the slit of her core.

Her hips bucked at the stimulation of her most sensitive place. Kakashi groaned again at her taste and reaction. He slowly repeated the action over and over, exploring deeper each time, collecting her taste on his tongue.

Sentaku gently rocked herself back and forth over his mouth, gasping and sighing encouragement. “Please yes, just like that.”

Kakashi heard his shadow hum his approval from above. “Would you take me in your beautiful mouth?” the clone asked her.

Sentaku’s melodic moans became muffled, and Kakashi’s eyes flew open. Framed between her thighs, he watched her take the clone’s member into her mouth.

He lapped at her faster and heard her delighted squeal. His shadow-self began to gently rock his hips toward her in a slow and easy rhythm. Sentaku wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, and the clone hissed through his teeth.

Kakashi flexed his own hips in time with the clone’s movements in search of any kind of friction where he needed it. He flicked his tongue wildly at her clit, panting into her, mesmerized by the intimate scene above him.

His clone was now groaning every time Sentaku took his cock into her mouth, and Kakashi’s need to penetrate became desperate. He thrust his hips into the air until he was almost thrashing and plunged his tongue inside Sentaku as far as he could reach.

The legs of his shadow tensed, and the clone took a step back, moaning as he pulled himself out of her mouth. Kakashi’s free hand flew to his cock, encircled it and he too moaned at the relief he felt in stroking himself.

It didn’t take long for the clone to recover from his near-orgasm. He kissed Sentaku long and deep, swallowing her moans as he knelt at the side of his original. As soon as the kiss broke, he was asking her, “Do you want my cock inside you?”

“Yes,” came her immediate, breathless reply.

Kakashi removed his hand from himself and felt her rise above his mouth only to straddle him once more, lower this time. His hand fell to her waist as Sentaku eased herself down, taking his length inside of her. His eyes rolled back into his head when he felt himself surrounded by her silken heat. He restrained his movements to allow her to adjust to him, but just when he felt her lift her hips, they were stilled.

He opened his eyes to find his clone holding Sentaku in place with one hand while the other wandered over her breasts, stomach and lower. Kakashi could feel her trembling under his caresses, inside and out. His shadow began circling his fingers over her clit, and she clenched around Kakashi’s cock.

“Is this what you wanted? To be touched by one with another inside of you?” The shadow pressed his lips to her ear after asking her.

“Oh, oh, oh.” Sentaku writhed atop Kakashi’s hips, pulsing and rippling around him within her. He knew she wanted him to move within her, but the clone prevented either from reaching fulfillment.

The shadow continued his ministrations unhurriedly, taking pleasure from prolonging the pleasure for the other two. Sentaku started rubbing her legs on either side of Kakashi’s hips in her effort to stroke herself on his cock, but the clone held her in place.

Kakashi clenched his jaw at the intense constriction he experienced that began to drive him mad again. “Let me make her come,” he growled at his created other.

“Do you like my cock so much that you’re ready to come for me?” The shadow teased her with his voice, rubbing her clit faster.

“Yes! Please,” Sentaku panted.

The clone lifted her up and off his original. Sentaku whimpered at the loss of contact but allowed herself to be carried. The shadow sat on the floor, settling her in his lap between his legs, resting her back against his chest and facing Kakashi.

The copy hooked his ankles around each one of hers, spreading her legs open and presenting her to the silver-haired elite. The fingers from one of the shadow’s hands resumed circling her clit, and she released an almost guttural feminine moan, her back bowing at his touch. The clone’s other hand retreated from view. His eyes went unfocused, and it was clear that he had reached his limit, content with satisfying himself.

Kakashi couldn’t take any more. He lunged for Sentaku, driving himself into her until his hips met hers. He began thrusting with a primal need, grunting from the exertion, the pleasure, the need to release.

The shadow panted out from behind Sentaku, “Yes. Take me deep inside you. Come for me.” And it pushed her over the edge.

Her orgasm rocked her body, the force of it causing her to cry out. The clone wasn’t far behind her, and the jutsu dispelled. All the images of its experience flooded Kakashi’s brain and he tensed before waves of pleasure took him over, and he emptied himself within her.

Kakashi rolled onto his side before he collapsed on top of Sentaku. He laid there, his body sated and spent, catching his breath while the clone’s final thoughts echoed in his head. _‘You control yourself, and you can trust yourself.’_


	4. Unfettered in the Garden

The last time Genma had seen Hatake’s face, there hadn’t been a scar on it.

It had been difficult growing up alongside a prodigy and Genma had long stopped comparing himself to Kakashi. However, the tokubetsu jounin couldn’t help feeling that, if he were more like the elite shinobi, he’d already know all he wanted to know about the threat he was sure Danzo presented to the Sandaime and the Hidden Leaf.

In many ways, he and Kakashi were alike. Their dedication to the protection of their home and the people within it were the same, and for the same reasons. Though Hatake’s childhood was shorter than Genma’s, they still shared that brief window. Together as boys, they’d learned to walk on water and up the side of trees as well as how to write their names and cover their mouths when they coughed. The tokubetsu jounin wondered when they had begun to experience the same things differently.

Genma had meant it when he said he wanted to share a few laughs with Kakashi and he had a couple of stories lined up to tell him. Particularly, the trials and errors of learning the Flying Thunder Formation Technique. But the more he watched that unfortunate scar pucker and wrinkle as Hatake chewed his food, or spoke, or smiled, Genma thought it best to keep his experiences with Lord Fourth to himself. He didn’t want to invite unpleasant memories that would surely interrupt his comrade’s enjoyment.

Besides, there was another, more intriguing creature in the room for Genma to pay attention to.

Zaira was unlike any woman he had ever seen before. He imagined her bronzed skin came from sitting outdoors during the recent summer, painting a scene just as she was that evening. She wore her hair down, resting over one shoulder. Her wavy locks were thick, lush, and lightened by the sun. Occasionally, she would raise her warm brown eyes to study the scene before her and often, she caught Genma watching her. He couldn’t help but return her dimpled smile each time.

Sentaku was pleasant company as well and shared a tale after their meal; though Genma would’ve preferred if it were shorter. The longer she spoke, the longer he had to wait to approach the artist. When she had finished her story, he sat just long enough to be considered polite before standing and crossing the room to where Zaira sat.

“May I see what you’ve been painting?” he asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Zaira offered him another dimpled smile and nodded her approval. Her skin felt warm beneath her yukata and Genma let his hand run along her arm as he turned to regard the canvas she’d been painting all evening.

The Japanese maple was the primary subject of the piece, and he assumed she had plenty of experience painting it by how quickly and completely she had captured it. Three figures had been placed in the lower left corner of the canvas. Two of the figures were shadowed, but he had been highlighted among them.

Genma looked at his likeness on the canvas. He assured himself that his brown hair looked roguish and not messy. The maroon yukata he wore suited him, and he thought to buy a few shirts for himself in that shade. His eyes were bright, amused and staring back at him from the canvas. His ever-present senbon punctured a small smile he didn’t know he could produce.

In all his life, he’d never seen himself look that way. To think that this was how Zaira saw him left him feeling content and confident.

Genma drew a sharp intake of breath and turned to her. “Thank you,” he said softly to her.

He took one hand of hers in each of his and kissed the stained fingers that held her brush. Zaira’s eyes sparkled and darted between his as Genma pulled her to her feet. Before he knew what he was doing, he’d wrapped an arm around her waist and began to sway back and forth, leading her body with his. “Dance with me,” he said, and he hoped he wore the same smile she had painted on him.

She giggled softly, allowing Genma to waltz and twirl her across the room and through the shoji doors that led to the courtyard. He released her when they exited the room and turned to cast a smirk at Kakashi along with a pointed look that meant they were not to be disturbed and slid the shoji doors closed between the couples.

Genma turned to face Zaira with a hunger he knew he couldn’t hide. She smiled, backing away from him slowly, inviting him to follow her. Her chest rose and fell as her breath quickened, and he playfully pursued her deeper into the garden.

His chase came to an end when Zaira’s back met the trunk of the proud Japanese maple tree that seemed to have stood there forever. Genma placed each of his hands against the tree on either side of her waist, catching her in her game. He leaned nearer to her but then tilted his head upwards to regard the tree, taking his turn to tease her. “This is really something, isn’t it?” He repeated his question to her.

“Mmhmm,” Zaira hummed her reply without thought or elaboration. When Genma returned his eyes to her, he found that hers had never left him.

Without looking away, he pointed the fingers of one hand to a thick and twisted branch that extended from the base of the tree. “This branch could support my weight and would be good to jump from. Or,” he lifted his hand to point at a cluster of leaves high above them, “that would provide a good vantage point while remaining hidden.”

Zaira held his eyes with hers as her hands drifted to untie the obi around her waist. “If you focus too long on the smallest details, you might miss the whole picture.” She let the obi drop to the ground, and her yukata came open.

Genma released his breath in a relieved, quiet laugh. “You’re absolutely correct,” he whispered.

He lifted Zaira’s hair off her shoulder and gently twisted it on the top of her head. Genma pulled the senbon from his mouth and used it to secure the bun in place. He grazed the knuckles of one hand down the side of her cheek, watched her eyelids flutter and kissed her fervently.

Genma slipped his hands inside her yukata and rested on her waist. He parted his lips and licked gently at hers with his tongue, asking permission to explore her mouth. She granted it, opening up to him, sliding her hands along his arms to grip his shoulders.

Her mouth felt hot, tasted sweet, and he swept his tongue back and forth within it. Genma gripped her hips, lifting her as she pressed her hands down on his shoulders to assist him. He set Zaira on the thick and twisted branch that extended from the base of the tree, and she laid down upon it. Her yukata fell open, and the fabric that draped over the side nearly touched the ground.

His eyes swept over her, and his hands followed. Zaira sighed and her eyes glazed over when he closed one hand around one of her breasts. Genma felt her hardening nipple poke up into the palm of his hand and he pressed his fingers into the soft mound around it. He lowered his face to her stomach, pressing his nose, then his mouth into the soft, sensitive skin that trembled around his touch. His lips ghosted up her body until his nose met with her other, unoccupied breast. He caressed the fold at the underside with his nose and then his tongue, tasting her and breathing her in. The tokubetsu jounin knew he was no poet, but he thought of the words ‘water’ and ‘sun’ to describe her scent.

Zaira gasped when his tongue swept over her nipple, and it triggered an urgent need deep and low within his body. Genma opened his mouth wide to take as much of her breast within it. His hands left her body, and he untied the obi that held his yukata closed. He shook the robe off, and the heat of his body kept the cool night air at bay. His length jerked and twitched, jutting out from between his legs.

Genma pulled his mouth from Zaira’s body, taking a step back to admire her and put himself on display for her. Her deep brown eyes shone in the moonlight as they looked him over. One of her legs bent at the knee, she rubbed her thighs together and bit her bottom lip at the sight of him. She emphasized her approval by extending a graceful arm out to him, wanting him closer again.

He took her proffered hand in his, gliding his tongue along her forearm, kissing the inside of her elbow as he neared her again. Genma released her hand and slipped his arm beneath her neck, cradling her head. He smiled down at Zaira’s breathless form, gliding the fingers of his free hand down the length of her body, wanting to touch her where she wanted it most.

Genma growled deep in his throat when his fingertips met with her silken, dampened folds and he stroked her. Her legs closed around his hand, trapping it there and Zaira arched her back at his touch, thrusting her breasts upwards. He felt the crisp autumn air catch at the dripping tip of his cock, and he pushed one of his fingers inside her, testing her warmth.

Zaira quietly hummed, pleased with the penetration. Her mouth fell open when he withdrew to tantalize her clit with the same digit. Again and again, Genma repeated the action, pushing his finger in deeper, then rubbing her clit harder, faster each time. His mouth hung open, panting at her body’s increasingly wanton reactions. Zaira turned her head to look at him, her eyes were dark, hungry and his self-restraint was dispelled when she whispered one word. “More.”

Genma jumped, landing on the branch just as Zaira sat up to make room for him, her legs dangling on either side. He sank down to sit on the branch, his back resting against the trunk of the Japanese maple tree. She climbed into his lap, taking him in hand, guiding his cock to enter her and settled her body on his length.

He groaned once he was encased in her heat. Genma brought his arms around her hips, pressing his fingers into the rounded flesh of her rear. Zaira rocked her hips back and forth in wild abandonment against him, keeping him buried deep within her, satisfying herself on him. She brought her hand between their bodies touching herself as she moved against him. He closed his eyes; his head fell back against the tree, and he held on until he felt her orgasm.

Zaira went still and straight. She moaned, and he felt her contract around him. Genma pushed and pulled at her hips, resuming the friction between them and thrusting himself into her trembling body. Her name fell from his lips when he erupted inside of her.

Genma gulped, and he caught his breath after his climax peaked. Zaira rested her forehead in the crook of his neck as the heaviness and happiness of physical gratification settled into their limbs. He kissed her shoulder and rested his head against the back of the tree again.

He wasn’t sure how long he could keep himself awake and wondered if his chakra would hold them in place on that branch if they just chose to sleep there. Genma forced his eyes open wide, and all his thoughts quieted when he took in the canopy the tree provided above him.

Zaira nuzzled his neck, kissing him there as he stared at the layers of gold, orange, and red autumn leaves. Genma, satisfied to have added a new and private reason to appreciate the Japanese maple, smiled at the view. He wrapped his arms around the woman that sat still connected to him and happily accepted the weight of protecting the tree, and the village around it, once more.

 

** The End **


End file.
